


Forever

by CoNic33



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoNic33/pseuds/CoNic33
Summary: Warning if you did not see season 4 episode 7 please watch that too understand this drabble.Also, I know I have other works going but this one just kept playing in my head. I will be updating Heart of a Marine soon! Thank you all for the support!
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Forever

“I am sorry I didn’t tell you about Nate sooner.”

“It’s ok. I get it,” she leans forward to kiss him on the forehead. “You coming up?”

“Yeah I will be right there,” he gives her a reassuring smile.

After she goes up he takes out the bullet from his pocket. There is so much tied to this one little piece of metal. Lives forever changed from its impact. Now that trajectory could change again. He knew Hill was right. He needed to let it go. As he looked at it one last time he released the bullet into the trash and headed up the stairs. On the way up he considered how much he appreciated Nic’s response and understanding. However, he also considered her words. They did need to lean on each other now more than ever. When he got into their room she was already reading a book. 

“I am going to take a quick shower.”

Looking up from the book she smiled at him noticing something was off, “Ok. I will still be up when you get out.”

After getting out of the shower he threw on a shirt and boxers on headed to bed. He wanted to talk to her, to explain things. There she was still reading her book as he slid into the bed. She noticed something was still off with him and debated if she should ask or let it go. Putting down the book and turning off the light she turned towards him. At the same time, they said the others' names, making them both smile. He moved so they were laid on their sides facing one another. 

Tenderly she ran her fingers over his cheek, “Go ahead.”

“Thank you for everything today. For being so understanding. You are amazing and I want you to know how thankful I am.”

“You do not need to thank me,” she gave him a soft smile.

“Yes I do,” he took a deep breath trying to keep his emotions in check. “But you deserve a little more of an explanation.”

She ran her fingers down his neck and chest back up to his cheek, “Conrad-”

“I want to tell you,” he moved even closer to her, wanting to feel her in his arms.

She waited patiently as he gathered his thoughts.

“Hill risked his life for me. It cost him his military career. I felt I failed by disobeying the order. I was so ashamed of myself… the idea of you being ashamed of me was more than I could take. I knew I did wrong. I took a risk to save a life, because of that I almost cost someone theirs. I carried that with me every day. I didn’t even realize how much until I met you. In your own way you made me see how much that one event affected me. But I buried that away because I wanted to be better for you. At some point during my day-to-day something would remind me of my failure. I was constantly trying to run from it. In so many ways you fixed me. I couldn’t see a way to fix this. That the mistake was too big even for you to fix or overlook.”

The scene of that night on the battlefield played over again. He shut his eyes, shaking his head trying to free himself of the nightmare. 

“I love you, Conrad. You are safe. I’ve got you,” she repeated these words a few times gently running her fingers through the hair at the back of his head. 

Finally, he opened his eyes brimming with tears. She wiped his tears as they fell, kissing his cheeks and eyes. Interlacing their legs, his grip on her tightened as if she would try to get away. 

“I meant what I said. You were doing your job and he was doing his.” She placed her forehead to his, “Conrad, you will always be my hero.”

Suddenly, his lips were on her. The kiss was rough and wild. There was no resistance on her part. She was more than willing to give him whatever he needed. When he pulled back they were both gasping for air. He ran his hands over her 

When he spoke his voice was like a whisper, “A part of me is still worried that you are going to see me and realize I am not worth it.”

The raw emotions brought tears to her eyes, “Never. I see you. I see a man who is willing to risk his life for the ones he loves. A man who strives to do right for everyone. A man who is willing to put his wife before all else, even when it means doing something he doesn’t want to do.” That comment gained her a small smile, “A man who has total faith in me and pushes me to be a better person. A man who gave me his heart a long time ago and I will protect it and keep it safe even from his own demons.”

He took a minute to take in her words, “Nic you are my home, my family, my world. I do not know how I would make it without you.” 

She kissed him slowly, “I told you this is forever. You are mine and I am yours. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This season I am pretty sure I have cried in every episode. So good!


End file.
